Talk:Altmer/Archive 1
Fortify magic I cant choose an image that is uncopyrighted to symbolise fortify magica any ideas guys? Pictures Perhaps an image of how they appear in the games would be relevant as well, for it is not quite the same as a drawing. Retardedmoose (talk) 03:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) British accent ? In Skyrim, the altmer speak with a English accent (varies from British to Scottish/Irish). Should we put it in the article ? Pros : In the article about Bretons it is written that they have French names. 11:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC)PresidentEden No. Because there is no such thing like England in Nirn. Their accents remind you of British one because it sounds classy. And Altmer consider themselves superior so thats the cause of classy accent. Notables Some of those allegedly noteworthy altmer are quite minor characters in the games. I don't want to jump onto a page I've not been involved with before and start deleting things so I'm just bringing it up here but a few of those really seem like they should go. Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Altmer Lifespans My apologies if this is innapropriate for the talk page, but how long is a typical Altmer's lifespan supposed to be? The page says that they are the longest lived of mortal races, but how long exactly would that be? This matter seems rather unclear, and the sparse few canon sources for the lifespans of Altmers there are varied, and most of them died violent deaths. For instance, we'll assume that Sinderion was at least 18 years of age in 4E 433 (because there were no children in Oblivion) and was killed by the denizens of Blackreach in 4E 58, making him at least 76 when he died, whereas Mannimarco was born in 2E 210 and was killed in 3E 433 or 4E 1, which I believe makes him an astounding 1,120 years old, but he may have enhanced his lifespan further with necromancy. Mankar Camoran by comparison was only about 157 at the time of his death. Could anyone shed some light on this? Mcelf (talk) 23:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I know, no sources indicate exactly how long an Altmer can live. That said, Mankar Camoran is a poor example, being half Altmeri and half Bosmeri. I strongly suspect that Altmer are similar to Tolkien elves, living an unlimited numbers of years, resisting all physical ailments such as disease, heart conditions, general physiological wear-and-tear that comes with old again in human races. The only way to kill one, then, would be through murder or some other interruption of the natural living process. Liken it to vampires who are only immortal in essence, being kill-able through fire, decapitation, stake through the heart (depending on the legend you prescribe to). -- 00:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that they are immortal. I've seen some sourcec that point out to several centuries. But once the Dovahkiin sets his Nord feet on summerset islands i don't think any of them will live for centuries. 22:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Altmer name. Is Altmer short for "Altitude mer" that is Altituted elves that is High Elves. So basically does "alt" in Altmer have anything to do with altitude. "ALTmer" As you may know, "altus" is Latin for "high" (cognate to English "old"). This lives on in all modern Romance languages, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and Romanian. Shouldn't we add this obvious reference to the article? question Summerset- latin? I was on the latin translator the other other day, and I remembered reading that Tamriel is latin for something(starry heart?) anyway, I typed in 'high' and it came up with 'Summus', is it connected to the name summerset, do you think? 15:44, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I thought this over for a while and I've come up with a good theory. Summerset is summus added to mer and then finally added with a set suffix which is saxon for 'town'. do you think this is the etymology behind summerset?HeliosHair UK (talk) 15:58, August 3, 2014 (UTC)